pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Squirrelgi
am i welcoming you or am i first?--[[User:The Noob Police|''The Noob Police]]50x19px (never| ) 06:50, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :You are both ha! Squirrelgi 18:14, 6 May 2008 (EDT) Nomination and Welcome Congratz! I will add the user boxes shortly. And Welcome. :YAY... i'm not sure quite what to say...Squirrelgi 18:47, 12 May 2008 (EDT) IW The image already exists at image:Illusionary Weaponry.jpg. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 19:20, 12 May 2008 (EDT) : Well i am A dumb one so HA ...Squirrelgi 19:23, 12 May 2008 (EDT) grrr sig work Blah i like it but how do i get the time thing...??? .... [[User:SquirrelGI|'My|Mesmer|Owned|Your|Mesmer']] :one more [[User:Squirrelgi|'My|Mesmer|Owned|Your|Mesmer']] 22:59, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Build: Me/Mo 55 Mesmer Mob Killer Please put the build in the main page, not the Talk. Seems just like a common mistake, but just saying. --20pxGuildof 19:50, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :Dude i have no clue what you are talking about so if you just wanna do it that would be a miracle.... .... [[User:SquirrelGI|'My|Mesmer|Owned|Your|Mesmer']] 20:16, 12 May 2008 (EST) ::The build was posted on the Talk page, not the main article. So it would be like having your userpage here instead of where your userpage is currently, as a similarity. --20pxGuildof 19:55, 21 May 2008 (EDT) :::Oops looks like it got fixed so... well hmmm thanks for that... .... [[User:SquirrelGI|'My|Mesmer|Owned|Your|Mesmer']] http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Me/N_Necrosis_Fast_Caster&action=rate LA hit its breakpoint at 11, and FC breaks between 8 and 9. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 06:51, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :so you guys dont take into account variables like strip enchant... MoR with AI provide eng no matter waht, but LA gets striped and your butt fucked! Squirrelgi 16:43, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::It's PvE. If your team can't deal with it, something's seriously wrong. And you can't just lean the rest of your vote on "LA is a bad skill because you're fucked if it's stripped." The exact same debate went through with LA DA sins, LA water mezzes, The Degenerator, LA Cryers, and countless other bars. When it comes down to it, there's no getting around the fact that self-renewing doubled energy regen is fucking OP, coverable or not. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 00:05, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :::No your missing the point.. and that is the old Necrosis Fast Caster Used AI and MoR so that no matter what you get eng. back, so one its more reliable, two why not put the builds head to head. and next off is my vote was agaisnt LA strip and the spread of the attributes, why the hell is shit in freaking illusion! so ya look twords it dude strips happen alot when i was running the build all that happened was i was stripped then i would have no eng, in comparison when using AI and MoR even if you get stripped your not fucked, i placed my vote off of my ingame experience Squirrelgi 00:42, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Sig your signature has to reflect your username. Drahgal Meir 23:49, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :really... what happens if i don't change it? [[User:Squirrelgi|'My|Mesmer|Owned|Your|Mesmer']] 01:20, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Stop being fucking retarded and just do it pls. Drah is smart Life 01:23, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::Admins will probably yell at you. Then after that probably nothing. It's just annoying. Drahgal Meir 01:23, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::Ya no worries i am geting a new image to go with my name here so ya i have been on wiki with this sig for a while now so i was curious why nothing happened yet [[User:Squirrelgi|'My|Mesmer|Owned|Your|Mesmer']] 01:25, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Thats probably because you have contributed almost 0 times since until recently. Drahgal Meir 01:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :::::oh damn me... [[User:Squirrelgi|'My|Mesmer|Owned|Your|Mesmer']] 01:28, 13 July 2009 (UTC)